theislandtifandomcom-20200215-history
The Island
The Island is an online-based, massively multiplayer online role-playing game (abbreviated as a MMORPG) created by SethTI in the early Winter of 2011. It had a public Beta Testing on Febraury 26th, 2011, and was officially launched on February 28th, 2011. It involves a virtual world, where the players are Fellys, and is featuring a large range of rooms, and is based on a grassy and hilly Island, after which the game is named. Trivia *Until July 29th, 2015, The Island updated on Thursdays or Wednesday nights, but now it usually updates on Tuesday at around 8:00 PM EST. *On March 28th, 2018, the motto of The Island changed from "Fun and Safe!" to "Island exploration since February 2011!" *The Island's Twitter and Youtube account were discontinued on May 8th, 2018. **This is because The Island already has enough reliable sources. ***On April 27th, 2019, the Xat site itself is no longer the base site to play The Island on, however, the xat chatbox is still used. The Island has since switched over to Wix. ****On April 30th, 2019, The Island's Tumblr blog was discontinued, and was replaced with an official blog on The Island's main website. *On May 12th, 2018, it was confirmed that The Island's logo would change on June 5th, 2018. **This is the 2nd official logo change, the first was July 24th, 2015. Phases Experimental ]] Back in December 2010, The Island was in its unofficial testing stages, with only several rooms accessible. All rooms were dedicated to Crabs. Back then, The Island wasn't known as "The Island", instead it was known as "Crab Party", hence all the dedicated Crab rooms. Beta during beta testing.]] When the beta stages began, the game was renamed to "Virtual XAT World", and only one room was accessible, being the Pet Store. The beta testing only lasted from February 26th through February 28th, 2011. Release On February 28th, 2011, the game was officially released to the public. As the years went by, many more rooms were added such as the Town, Arcade, Restaurant, Lighthouse, and many more. In May 2011, the game was officially named "The Island." Staff Nibiru Leader *SethTI Assistant *ELSenorTI *BlueyTI Island Helper *EllieBeatle *Puffy Gallery Logos Regular old logo.png|May 2011 - July 24th, 2015 The Island Logo2.png|July 24th, 2015 - June 5th, 2018 TI Logo Transparent 2.png|June 5th, 2018 - Present During Parties The Island Logo Pic Holiday.png|Holiday Party 2015, 2016, & 2017 TI Logo Green.png|Dragon Maid Party TI Logo Crabs.png|Crab Party 2018 The Island Kemono Logo.png|Kemono Friends Party 2018 Holiday The Island.png|Holiday Party 2018 (Variant 1) dsc holiday 2.png|Holiday Party 2018 (Variant 2) Dsc ST Patricks.png|ST. Patrick's Party 2019 dsc kemono.png|Kemono Friends Party 2019 dsc winter.png|Winter Sports Festival Cursors Cursor.png|Default (March 1st, 2016 - June 5th, 2018) Cursor Default 3.png|Default (June 5th, 2018 - April 27th, 2019) During Parties Cursor 5th.png|During the 5th Anniversary Party Cursor Pirate.png|During the Pirate Party All.gif|All colored cursors during the Crab Party 2016, 2017 and 2018 Cursor Music.png|During the Music Festival 2016, Island Jam 2017 and Island Jam 2018 Cursor TP.png|During the Titan Party and My Hero Academy Party Cursor Pre.png|During the Prehistoric Party Cursor Fellimpics.png|During the Fellimpics 2016 SU Cursors.gif|All gem cursors during the Steven Universe Party 2016, Steven Universe Party 2017, and Steven Universe Party 2019 Cursor Halloween.png|During the Halloween Party 2016, Halloween Party 2017, and Halloween Party 2018 Cursor Bear.png|During the We Bare Bears Party Cursor Holiday.png|During the Holiday Party 2016, Holiday Party 2017, and Holiday Party 2018 Cursor Element.png|During the Element Party 2017 Cursor Mountain.png|During the Mountain Climb 2017, Mountain Climb 2018, and Mountain Climb 2019 Cursor Sky.png|During the Sky Festival 2017, Sky Festival 2018 & Sky Festival 2019 Maroon 2.png|The Maroon Crab cursor during the Crab Party 2017 Cursor Witch.png|During the Witch Academy Party Cursor Island.png|During The Island Party Cursor Throwback.png|During the Throwback Party Cursor Adventure.png|During the Island Adventure Party Cursor Dragon.png|During the Dragon Maid Party Cursor Space Patrol.png|During the Space Patrol Party Cursor April Fools.png|During the April Fools Party 2018 Dark Blue 2.png|The Dark Blue Crab cursor during the Crab Party 2018 Cursor Shimoneta.png|During the Shimoneta Party Cursor KF.png|During the Kemono Friends Party Cursor Pumpkin.png|During the Pumpkin Harvest Party Banners Banner.png|Default (2017) Banner Logo.png|Default (August 2017 - April 27th, 2019) During Parties banner element.png|Element Party 2017 banner Island Jam.png|Island Jam 2017 banner Crab.png|Crab Party 2017 banner Witch.png|Witch Academy Party banner TI.png|The Island Party Banner Hero.png|My Hero Academy Party Banner Throwback.png|Throwback Party Banner SU.png|Steven Universe Party 2017 Banner Halloween.png|Halloween Party 2017 Banner Adventure.png|Island Adventure Party banner Holiday.png|Holiday Party 2017 & Holiday Party 2018 Banner Dragon.png|Dragon Maid Party Banner Mountain.png|Mountain Climb 2018 & Mountain Climb 2019 Banner Sky.png|Sky Festival 2018 & Sky Festival 2019 Banner Space Patrol.png|Space Patrol Party Banner April Fools.png|April Fools Party 2018 banner Crab 2.png|Crab Party 2018 Banner Shimoneta.png|Shimoneta Party Banner Island Jam 2018.png|Island Jam 2018 Kemono Friends Banner.png|Kemono Friends Party Pumpkin Harvest Banner.png|Pumpkin Harvest Party Banner Halloween 2018.png|Halloween Party 2018 Banner SU 19.png|Steven Universe Party 2019 Inhabitants Felly 2019.png|Felly All Crabs 2019.png|Crabs Goppers.png|Goppers Fish.png|Fish Other The Island Characters.png|Official cover Welcome TI.png|Welcome cover The Island Welcome.png|Welcome cover In-Game Screenshots 2011 2011.png 2012 March 18, 2012.png|March 18th, 2012 Category:The Island